


Fanart for Gallant Darling, Pray for Me

by Dorchester



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorchester/pseuds/Dorchester
Summary: The priests at the seminary school of St. Sebastian's on the coast of Wales are preparing for a new group of ordinands in the fall of 1927.Father John Watson is not prepared for one of those ordinands to be Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fanart for Gallant Darling, Pray for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gallant Darling, Pray for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929364) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



> I'm in total awe of this author.

...I tremble with undeserved gratitude. “Alleluia.”...


End file.
